


Spice Up Your Life

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Stripper Lance (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: So what do you do when you meet your boyfriend’s family for the first time? For Lance that answer would be telling the story of how he became a stripper... yeah... what a good first impression
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Wholesome Stripper AU feat Klance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727677
Comments: 25
Kudos: 280





	Spice Up Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since i've updated this fic here omfg hello and welcome back!

**Present Day**

Meeting your boyfriend's family was always going to be a big deal, Lance knew that. But the stakes had never felt so high as they did when having dinner with Shiro and Adam.

They were both extremely important people in Keith's life, so he really wanted this to go well and for them to like him. Hell, maybe even _love_ him. It was vital for his and Keith's relationship to work. Shiro _especially,_ had to like him. Lance had no chance if Shiro didn't like him, that shit was cutthroat.

If under enough stress, Lance was very hot and cold when it came to his confidence. His two levels were either annoyingly egotistical or he was frozen in fear like a bird who had stunned itself by slamming into a window.

He really hoped he wasn't going to go down that road, because if he did, getting Adam and Shiro to like him might be a tricky task.

Of course he had met them both fleetingly during the months of being Keith's boyfriend, but this was the first time they were properly sitting down for long conversations. It gave Lance a lot more of a chance to screw up.

And boy, there were a lot of questions to be asked.

Questions about his childhood, his family, what he was studying and of course his job.

Lance was grateful that Keith told them beforehand that he was a stripper. It meant he wasn't going to have to deal with the initial shock. It made it easier to bring up and made it not feel so daunting, especially knowing that neither of them were (openly) judgemental. Talking about his job was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting for the moment to be brought up.

Lance didn't _mind_ talking about his job, it just depended on how the questions were asked and what they were.

"Hey, so I was wondering about your job," Adam started leaning over the table. Keith tensed up beside him and even Shiro held his breath, like they were waiting for him to say something offensive. "You know in the private lap dances, do people like, whip their dicks out?" Shiro smacked his husband's arm at the crudeness and Keith hid his face into his hands.

"What? It's a serious question!"

Lance couldn't help but laugh at their reactions and how genuinely interested Adam was.

"You'd be surprised by how many people try it," Lance admitted with a chuckle. "There are club rules set up by my boss that every dancer has to abide by. Including full nudity on the floor or banging the clients. Then there are the rules that each dancer has for themselves that is determined by what they're willing to do. Most of us have the rule of not letting people pull out their goods, including myself." He made sure to add on that last bit for both Keith's sake and to make sure Adam and Shiro knew it too.

"Has anyone jizzed their pants on you?"

" _Jesus Adam,_ " Keith hissed.

"Don't be such a baby, Keith. He doesn't have to answer it if he doesn't want to." Suddenly all the eyes were back on him.

As Lance mentioned before, he was a pretty open book about life as a stripper. Due to the nature of what he did people were curious and he didn't blame them, it wasn't something he took offence in. Some of the stuff was actually pretty funny, he was always the one who had the best work stories to share at parties. Plus it did somewhat break the ice.

"All the time," Lance said, snickering when Keith gave a sour look at the thought, also looking a little surprised. "It's really annoying actually. You'd think it'd be common courtesy to let us know that you're getting a little _too_ excited. It's not the weirdest thing to happen though."

Adams perked up. "I _have_ to hear this."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Shiro insisted kindly. "Adam sometimes forgets he's kind of intense."

"I'm not intense. I just want to know what those freaky little weirdos do."

"It's fine, really," Lance insisted, which Adam grinned at, wriggling in excitement. "There are a lot of good, normal people who come into our club. But we also get a lot of weirdos. The list is pretty big for weird stuff. But for some reason we get licked a lot."

"Licked?" Adam exasperated slamming his dining table in disbelief which made Lance laugh. Poor Keith and Shiro though looked traumatised by the idea.

"I have no idea what it is. I have been licked about seven times by seven different people."

"God some people are nasty?"

"That's not the worst of it," Lance chuckled but didn't elaborate. He didn't want to make the conversation too uncomfortable and especially make Keith uncomfortable.

In saying that, Keith and Lance talked a lot about his job and their relationship. It was normal for them by now. He'd seen a lot of his co-workers relationships break down because the communication wasn't there, with jealousy and resentment slowly building. Lance didn't want that for him and Keith, so they regularly talked about that kind of stuff. Making sure boundaries were heard and respected.

They both complained about the people that had to work with and whatnot like all couples, but Lance assumed that there were probably some things that his boyfriend would rather not think about.

"Can I ask one more question about your job and then I promise not to be so nosy about it," Adam asked and Lance smiled.

"Sure, go ahead."

"How did you even become a stripper?"

Lance chuckled over the memory. "Well, it's actually kind of a funny story. It started when me and my friends, Hunk and Pidge, got fake ID's and snuck into this bar..."

* * *

**Then**

It was late, but it was the time where everyone was starting to get more rambunctious and the bar was filling out.

The three of them had just finished their exams for their first year of university and needed to let loose A.S.A.P. They deserved it.

But it didn't matter that they deserved to go get shitfaced, the law didn't care, so they had to get creative since. Pidge was 18 while Hunk and Lance were 19, so not legal by any means. Sure they could go to one of the many frat parties on campus, but where was the fun in that?

Luckily one of Lance's good friends, Nyma, had a friend, Rolo, who was a genius at making fake IDs.

They were all a little bit nervous to begin with as they entered the bar and got their first lot of drinks out of fear of getting kicked out, but the bartender either fell for the fakes or didn't give a fuck.

A couple of hours in and they were feeling all their shots and fancy cocktails kick in.

Lance, the horny 19-year-old he was, had decided he was over buying himself drinks because his current job waiting tables had shit pay and he was on the verge of being broke. There was one simple way he was going to work through this; he was going to flirt his way to getting more alcohol.

Lance was quite naturally good at talking to people and with the courage of the alcohol in his system he managed to quite easily smile with a flirtatious laugh. Going that extra mile to flutter his lashes enough that he even got a few straight guys to get him drinks.

"I'm onna fucking roll," he slurred as he threw back a cocktail some bi-curious dude got him.

Hunk flinched as he watched his friend slurp the whole glass of thick liquid. "Maybe you should take it easy now?"

 _"Pshhh,"_ Lance said with a wave of his hand. "I'm fine. Completely _a-okay_!"

His eyes caught on to an area of the bar that seemed like it was somewhere you would reserve to spend a stag night, considering that it was a round table in front of a dingy looking stripper's pole.

"In fact," Lance said, getting to his wobbly feet. "Let me show you how coordinated I am to prove my sober-ness!"

"Lance no–"

Pidge lifted her hand, making Hunk pause his comment. "Wait Hunk, I want to see where this goes.

"Look at him Pidge! He's going to fall and get himself killed!!"

Lance leaned against his friend, putting a finger to his lips." Shh, shh, _shh_ , Buddy, platonic lover of mine. I am going to swing around that pole like a goddamn legend. Plus, I can't be more dead than I am on the inside after my biology exam."

Once he straightened himself up from his friend's hold, he practically ran over to the pole. He had never been on a pole before, sure, but how hard could it be? All you had to do was swing around and try and look sexy. Surely he could pull that off?

He grabbed a hold of the pole with a hand, walking around it with a giggle as he blew a kiss over to his friends. Pidge cheered loudly while Hunk hid his face in his hands.

By this stage Lance is the kind of drunk that he can't remember what he exactly did on that pole. He probably tried to climb it and grinded on it like you see in the movies. He can kind of remember getting stared at. Some with mirth over the obviously intoxicated dude swinging around on a stripper pole and there were the guys who had brought him drinks before, enjoying the show.

It ended up that it didn't really matter who was watching, other than one audience member. A young woman who approached him.

"Hello there," a voice laced with a thick English accent made Lance stop swinging around. A little dizzy from all his movement he held onto the pole for stabilisation.

" _Hello_ gorgeous lady." How else was he supposed to greet her? In front of him was probably one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen with his very eyes. Her skin was dark. Hair long, white and immaculate enough that he assumed it was a wig.

"I noticed you dancing on the pole," she said, which Lance nodded dumbly to. Now that he'd stopped moving his head had gone all hazy and fuzzy. "Have you ever used a pole before?"

He couldn't help the little giggle that left his mouth, the laughter overtaking him and making him stumble more against the hard metal cylinder.

"No ma'am." He's not quite sure where 'ma'am' came from, maybe because she was obviously older than him by a couple of years and _way_ out of his league. There was no way she was here for a piece of him. Lance was a pretty confident guy, but even he knew his limits.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be this intoxicated," she murmured, flattening down her checkered skirt. "Well, I've been watching you tonight and I couldn't help notice –"

"You've been watching me," Lance repeated, using his hands to force himself to stand up straight.

"I noticed you were getting a few drinks from a few different people. You seem quite... _Confident_." The way she paused her words made it seem like she was struggling to find the right one to say that would work in her favour.

"You see ma'am," he said, a loopy smile on his mouth. "I dig both guys and gals, but girls never offer to buy guys drinks so I have to stick with the dudes. I'm a poor college student, I don't have enough money to buy myself drinks." He pointed to his head. "Streetsmart, baby."

The woman blinked at him slowly, accompanied by her serious expression. "Right, streetsmart." She shook her head, regaining her focus on her task. "The reason I came over here was because I noticed you on the pole. You see, I own a club and I was wondering if you needed a job."

Suddenly Lance felt completely stone cold sober.

"Pardon?"

"You said you're a college student. We have a few students work with us, and we need more male dancers. I know it probably sounds a little crazy, but I assure you if we train you, you could become a really good dancer and make way more money than whatever you're doing right now."

It took a solid 10 seconds of staring at the beautiful woman in front of him before his brain fully processed what she was saying. The absurdity of the interaction reminded his drunkenness to come back into play, letting out a snicker.

"Are you asking me to be a stripper?" He laughed, walking around the pole, one hand keeping him upright. "Do you know what my mama would do to me if I became a stripper? You're a very beautiful, scary lady, but my mama is way scarier, trust me."

The woman sighed and pulled out a small square piece of paper, handing it to him. "This is my business card. I think you should seriously consider my offer." And with that she turned and walked away back to a group of people then left the bar.

He looked at the card and squinted, trying to focus on the little writing. "Lion's Pride," he mumbled to himself before shoving it into his back pocket for sober Lance to find and think about.

* * *

**Present Day**

"So that's it?" Keith asked. "You just called her back and went along with it?"

Lance shoved his boyfriend with a stern glare. "Of course not. It was a lot to consider, believe it or not. Hunk was pretty freaked out by it and made me reconsider about 1000 times. It did sound kinda dodgy. But the thing was I was really tight on money and my job waiting tables was not cutting it anymore. A week later I called Allura and she told me she wanted to train me on how to pole dance first before putting me on the floor."

"They trained you?" Adam asked.

Lance nodded. "Allura is a smart businesswoman. She wanted the best of the best dancing at her club. There aren't as many of us, but quality over quantity is definitely her style."

It also allowed the dancers to be able to create connections with their clients. It was one of the most important things in their business. Regulars always had their favourites.

"So she trained you herself?"

"No, she's a seriously _busy_ woman. She got..." Lance could feel the sour look on his face grow at the thought of him. "She got someone _else_ to train me."

"Who?" Shiro asked.

"The most arrogant, egotistical piece of shit you've ever met." Lance couldn't stop the roll of his eyes and the sneer and his voice as he said the name. " _Lotor_."

* * *

**Then**

After a week of hesitating, Lance ended up calling the woman who had given him a business card that clearly stated Allura Altea, owner of Lion's Pride.

Lance had heard of the club before he had met her, of _course_ he had. It was an LGBT strip club, only one in the area. He hadn't been though because he knew for sure that the bouncers would be able to tell he wasn't of age, no matter how good his fake ID was. He certainly didn't want to risk getting it taken off him, so he just stayed in the bar scene where they were less likely to catch him.

Allura had directed him to a studio to start their training. He walked inside feeling a little out of his depth as he saw all the poles. They were proper and clean, unlike the one at the bar.

After the poles, the next thing he noticed was the two people in the studio, standing in the corner, adjusting a stereo. He instantly could tell that one of the people was Allura, despite the fact that instead of a platinum hair at her waist, it was her natural hair, short, black and very curly.

She caught sight of him and sprung over, grabbing his hands with an energetic grin. "Lance! You made it!" Her voice was so calming and her face so beautiful that not even Lance knew quite how to react to the greeting, just smiling awkwardly as she continued. "It's nice to meet you properly. I apologise for how direct my approach was when you were obviously drunk."

Lance couldn't help but flush, embarrassed by his state when they had met.

"As we discussed on the phone, we are going to do a little bit of training before we put you on the floor or stage. This is Lotor, he'll be the one teaching you everything you need to know."

The other man who she gestured to had long hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail and swished as he turned his head to look at him. His eyes went up and down as he inspected him.

"I thought you weren't accepting anyone under 21," Lotor said bluntly, eyes glaring into what felt like was straight into Lance's soul.

Allura frowned. "He _is_ over 21. He was in a bar drinking."

They both looked to Lance who flinched under their intense attention. _"Well..."_

He watched the horror unravel over Allura's face. "How old are you?"

"19. I had a fake ID."

Allura groaned, rubbing her temples. "Okay, _okay,_ we can still work with this. Technically, by law you're allowed to dance, you're over 18."

"You're really going against one of your _own_ rules for this guy?" Lotor asked her.

They both looked at Lanec and never in his life had he wanted to shrink into himself more and die.

"Am I getting fired before I even get a job?" Lance asked. "I really need this. My sodium intake is super high because I can't afford real food and it's ruining my skin."

He watched Allura consider before shaking her head. "No. No, we are going to see if we can work this out. You see, I typically don't hire anyone under 21, but for you, I'm going to make an exception."

He has no idea why this woman believed so deeply in him. Maybe it's more of an insult than flattery considering she wants him to be a stripper, but it felt nice to have someone who believed in him.

"You're the boss," Lotor said. "I don't personally think it's worth this struggle since he's never had proper training before."

Okay what was with this guy? It was like he had a target on Lance's back the moment he walked in.

"That's why you're here," Allura said with a pointed look, not in the slightest deterred by his negativity. "Two months. Lotor, you have two months to get him through the basics and ready to work the floor."

She looked to Lance, fiery eyes dying down at noticing his uncomfortable expression by their bickering. "Please excuse Lotor's terrible personality. He is not great at first impressions, but I assure you he's very good at teaching people to pole dance."

"If you say so," Lance murmured, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling his shoulders hunch. He was already questioning this whole stripper thing, Lotor definitely wasn't helping him control his unease.

"I'll leave you to do it then, don't worry though, I'll stick around and make sure he plays nice," she said, glaring at the man before walking over to the corner of the room and sitting down and typing away on her computer.

Lance looked back up to the tall man, aggravated that he was so gorgeous yet such a jerk at the same time.

"Okay then Lance, if you don't have any pole dancing history, what do you have?"

"Well, I did gymnastics from when I was 8 to 15, then moved over to cheerleading from my last few years of high school. I haven't really done anything for a year though with college and everything." Lance almost sighed with relief when Lotor looked impressed.

"Gymnastics is a good foundation to have," he nodded. "Can you walk in heels?"

Lance thought back to stealing his sisters and mother's heels when he was a kid and an early teenager. "Kinda?"

"We will get you some heels you can practice in. You have stunning legs, we want to accentuate that." _Oh, that was nice._ "Plus, it's also going to distract from the fact that you have no ass."

_And we're back to being a dick head._

"If we get you on a proper nutrition and work out plan we might be able to fix that," he said to himself. "Well, maybe not _fix_ it. It's not a miracle worker after all." The words ignited even more frustration that was building up within Lance.

"Did you not hear what I said before? I don't _have_ money to go and buy heaps of food. I've been living on bread and noodles for like three months!"

Lotor looked disgusted by that, but didn't say anything, only looking over his shoulder to Allura. "How much of an investment are you wanting to make?"

She didn't even lift her head from her computer screen. "I'll add food costs to his pay."

"Pay?" Lance asked.

"Well of course. Did you think I wouldn't pay you for this training?"

Lance's jaw dropped. " _No_?"

"Lance, we are treating this as an investment to Lion's Pride. The more money you make, the more money that will bring money to the business. Good dancers bring good money."

"Oh," Lance said, letting the shock leave his system, making him smile. "Sweet! Thank you!"

"Enough chat," Lotor said as he walked over to the pole. "Let's start with the basics."

* * *

The next month Lance was pretty sure was what his preview for hell was going to be like.

The blisters and sore feet from the heels weren't even close to being the worst thing. Not even the aching muscles from having to start working out again or the bruises between his thighs from learning how to use the pole. Not even the impending fear that he might actually have to tell his parents and it could very well be the last straw for them and disown his ass.

No.

None of those things came close.

The worst thing about this whole thing was goddamn Lotor.

Lance thought maybe over time his mentor would become more bearable, that the man wouldn't slice negative comments or snap at him for every little mistake. He'd dealt with hard ass coaches before, he was fine with that, it was just his personality that sucked major ass.

Lotor was good at his job, don't get Lance wrong. He was picking up this whole pole dancing thing pretty quickly if he said so himself, probably because of his gymnastics history. Lotor himself was amazing on the pole, to the point it was almost inspirational to watch him twirl, spin and hang upside down. It was almost a shame he worked as business man instead of a dancer himself, not that Lance would ever tell him that because _fuck_ that guy.

Lotor worked him to the bone and didn't accept anything less than perfect. Working him so hard that he was sweating and sliding down the pole. It was torture of a different kind.

Other than that, he could only find positives with pole dancing. For starters, he was almost getting paid more for _training_ then he was for his actual job. He was getting exercise which was making him feel better mentally, physically he was starting to look better which was really doing good things for his confidence. Some might say he probably didn't need more of it, but it never hurt in Lance's eyes.

Also, despite Lotor's constant nagging and nitpicking, he really enjoyed being on the pole. He loved gymnastics and cheerleading, feeling the adrenaline rush from flips and spins and tumbles, this was something very similar but also challenging and exciting.

Two months of training was all he had to go through, and hopefully he would never have to see Lotor again.

This wasn't him trying to become a famous pole dancer, he was becoming a stripper. He just had to perfect the basic moves. Lotor said they were the most important things he had to learn. That the horny people didn't give too many fucks if he reused moves over and over again. As long as he looked good, he was going to get paid.

Another month to learn and perfect.

Lotor said at the rate he was going he had no chance, he personally took it as a challenge.

Lance was a sucker for a lot of things. Pretty faces, cute animals, his niece and nephew... But the one thing Lance could never turn down was a challenge, a dare.

Lotor was practically daring him into practising, because he was _not_ losing to this guy. He didn't want to make him proud, absolutely not. He wanted to show Lotor up. Make him regret being such a jerk by killing it on his first performance.

So he sucked up the insults on his lack of pointed toes and ugly form just so after the two months he could wipe that smug look off that man's face.

* * *

**Present Day**

"The main thing that I got from that story is you are majorly fuelled by pure spite," Adam said.

"Yep, pretty much," Lance confirmed which made both Adam and Shiro laugh.

"Wow," Shiro said, wiping his eyes from tears of laughter. "You and Keith really are so similar in such weird ways. You're practically perfect for each other."

Lance beamed towards Keith at the comment, definitely way too excitable over what sounded to him as Shiro's approval.

Keith smiled softly at that expression before grabbing his hand under the table and resting their intertwined fingers on his thigh comfortably.

"Who would have thought that Keith a.k.a. _'I'm never going to get a boyfriend because feelings can suck my ass'_ is so smitten? Where did the edgey, angsty boy go?" Adam cooed, making the smile drop instantly from his boyfriend's lips. Now scowling at his brother-in-law.

"Eat shit."

"Ah, there he is," Shiro added, which had Keith's frown deepen, but made the other three laugh even more.

He was just really thankful that Keith's best friend (that he considered more of a brother) was just as accepting as he was and that they saw beyond his job and didn't think less of him for it.

Because in reality, Lance wanted to make sure that this went well so that Keith would want to stay with him as long as it was okay to be with him.

Falling in love was definitely on the cards, maybe coming sooner than he had originally thought.

* * *

**Then**

"Lance told me that you gave him a lot of grief," Allura said as she poured her friend a shot on the house.

The Lion's Pride was pumping with adrenaline, music and gorgeous dancers. Every time Lotor visited his friend's business it seemed to only grow more popular and provided a better experience. When she first told him the idea he had been a little hesitant, blown away by the idea, but hesitant.

It was a pretty big risk she was taking in opening Lion's Pride, a risk that had been worth taking because she was obviously running a very successful business.

"Queen Bee, don't you know that I do everything for a reason?" He asked smugly, smirking as she arched a questioning brow at him. He sighed dramatically at her lack of understanding. "He's _young_ , obviously so. You don't want a dancer that is going to let people take advantage of that."

Allura shook her head. "I still don't understand."

"You've seen it yourself. Customers in places like this like to test boundaries, you need dancers with backbone."

Allura's eyes widened. "You were _testing_ him?" She hissed, leaning over the bar top.

"I was merely giving him the tools he needed to be able to survive in this industry. If he couldn't handle me, he wouldn't be able to handle a rude or pushy customer."

"No wonder he said you were a dick to him," she muttered, crossing her arms with a frown.

Lotor chuckled, already knowing that Lance wasn't that much of a fan of him. "I don't know how much research you did, but he was a competitive gymnast and cheerleader. A pretty good one at that. That boy _thrives_ on competition."

"So you were harsh on him to make him work harder, is what you're saying?"

"Something along those lines. The method worked well with him. He's probably already better than most of your other dances merely because he wanted to shove it in my face."

Allura let out a huff of laughter in disbelief. "I cannot believe you. You are one sick bastard," she said and despite her words she had an impressed smile on her face.

"Yes, maybe. But my job is done, no?"

The change in music meant that a new dancer was coming on stage.

"I guess I'll just have to see for myself and decide," Allura said, both their attention turning to the stage.

The lighting toned down as the music started to play. The tune of an old song from the 1960's started to play. It was a beyond weird music choice, to the point where even Allura looked a little unsure herself.

That was of course until Lance walked out onto the stage in a baby pink lingerie set and the lyrics started, making it very apparent that this was a rendition.

When Lotor first met Lance, he had questioned Allura's judgement on his potential, but seeing him up on the stage he could tell exactly why she had placed so much trust in him. He was attractive, a performer, athletic and obviously knew how to charm people.

_Freak like me_

_You want a good girl that does bad things to you_

_You never been with no one as nasty as me_

He swung around the pole in a move style gracefully, giving the eyes to the audience who were already throwing dollar bills on the stage.

_Spice up your life, come get a freak_

He obviously was comfortable to embrace femininity, which for some reason somewhat surprised Lotor. Apparently, Lance was an all-rounder. Able to cater to any kind of client, to bring forth masculinity and femininity and everything in between. It was beyond handy in this business. The more people you could impress, the more clients would be attracted.

_We could flip the coin, I'll be your slave_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Call you daddy, give me a nickname_

_I ain't afraid of a little pain_

From the way Lance grinned and slid down the pole Lotor could tell he knew _just_ the right moments to smile at the audience and the perfect way to move his body to gain a reaction. Lotor had to commend him for his music choice as well as his outfit. The music was slow, meaning he didn't have to go too hard at it for his first performance. Lyrics sensual enough to be seductive.

_You never been with no one as nasty as me_

_Spice up your life,_

_Come get a freak_

The boy obviously knew what he was doing, not because he was slutty, but because he was _smart_. He had the mind of a businessman, thinking through every detail without probably even meaning to. Lotor was a businessman himself, he could see it in others.

Lance did a cartwheel move on the pole which got a reaction out of the men and women watching.

_Take that shirt off, baby, put it on me_

_Got me like "yeehaw", ride it like a horsey_

_Kinda like seesaw, up and down on the D_

_Give it to him_

As those lyrics pumped through the speakers he slid down the pole into the splits on the ground and then used the poll to pull himself back up, winking at the audience as he went. It caused an uproar within the room. More money went flying.

"When did you teach him that?" Allura gaped. "Some of my dancers who have been here since the beginning can't even do that."

"I wish I could take credit for that Allura," he started with a smirk, "-but I did _not_ teach him that."

Allura looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by a man approaching her. "Excuse me, but how the hell do I get a private dance with that one?" He asked, pointing to the stage as Lance bent down, looking over his shoulder at the audience slyly.

Allura grinned, gesturing to one of the booking bouncers. "Ask for SharpShooter," she said and the man gave her a thankful smile before practically sprinting over before anyone else could get the chance.

As the music died down, the tune of the song only played as Lance walked around the pole, an all too happy of a smile on his face as he did. He gave a cutesy little wave to the audience that was far too genuine to be faked.

He'd obviously enjoyed himself and was hooked. And by the looks of the line at the booking bouncer, that boy was about to make a lot of money and be able to afford that skincare he kept on yapping on about.

"I have to say Lotor," Allura grinned. "You have really outdone yourself with this one."

He chuckled as he got to his feet. "I don't really think I have all that much to be thanked for Queen Bee. Kids got talent. You're gonna have to look after this one, I think you've struck yourself a gold mine. Him and yourself."

"Well, I guess it's now time where I say 'I told you so', Mr _are you really going to put effort into this kid?"_ She smirked but still smiled as he turned away from the bar.

"I can't believe that's how you would speak to an old friend."

"Whatever. Try to be nicer to Lance from now on. He's a good guy."

Lotor snorted as he stood up and stretched his legs. "I would, but he's quite fun to pick at." She rolled her eyes fondly and neither of them bothered with goodbyes as he left the club, knowing that his job was done and had been done successfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and as always, if you have any ideas for future parts of the series, lemme know!!!
> 
> Title inspired by Doja Cat's song Freak ;)


End file.
